Spider Apartments
by Hermes' favorite daughter
Summary: Percy and Annabeth move into a spider infested apartment together. Man, I suck at summerizing. just read it
1. Chapter 1

**Had a long car ride, Bored with my apps, Wrote this story, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah not Rick sorry, blah blah blah**

I was waiting for Annabeth at my mom's apartment. Annabeth and I are 18 and we just bought an apartment together. No we aren't dating like Treylii [ME!] tells everyone. Somehow she found out that I was totally in love with Annabeth and has been hanging it over my head for 3 years now. It's like Treylii can read minds.

The doorbell rang and I jumped up and opened the door so fast I banged Annabeth on the head. "Sorry," I said as I knelt down next to her. "Someone's excited about this." She smirked at me. I beamed down at her, "Yeah I'm! Let's go!" I jumped up and helped her up. She looked a little dizzy as she stood up, "Can I sit down for a minute? You slammed my head really hard." I shook my head, "Nope, can't wait!" She took a step and fell into my chest. "Well. I can't walk." I thought for a second and got my genius idea. I scoped her up bridal style and carried her to the elevator.

"Put me down Percy!" She yelled. I just laughed and pressed the down button. She started pounding on my chest. "Can you walk?" I ask. "I can get to your mom's place." I shook my head, "What about ours?" She shook her head. "Then no." She poked her tongue out at me. The elevator doors slid open ad I stepped inside and pressed the lobby button. We waited in silence until the doors opened.

Everyone stared at us as we entered the lobby, in New York, that was saying something. "Percy put me down right now! I can walk now!" I put her down and some jerk shoved her into me. I walked over to the guy and punched him in the nose. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and ran out to my new blue mustang. I opened her door and let her in. I closed the door after her and hopped into the driver's seat and speed off towards our new apartment building. "Slow down Percy! Getting us a speeding ticket won't get us there any faster!" I just laughed and pulled into the parking lot. We jumped out and ran off to our new place. It was a nice place, too. The living room was pretty big and there were 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Plus it was cheap! By the time we were done unpacking it was 11:30. I yawned. "Night Annabeth." I walked into my bedroom, took off my shirt, flip-flops, and jeans and jumped into bed. I was almost asleep when I heard Annabeth scream.

**Cliffyish. Review or I'm not updating. I have the whole story done. I just have to press a button. I know. I'm a jerk. =P deal with it. Sorry I'm just bummed cuz I'm leaving Disney World and I have to go to School tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry homework overload. So Allstar Weekend Fanfic said that the story was like those really fast talky people. Thank you for saying something badish. Nobody does anymore. Anyway, I am one of those fast talky people but I'll attempt to make it slower.**

I jumped out of bed and ran into her room. "What's wrong?" She pointed to her pillow. There was an itty bitty spider on it. I tried not to roll my eyes; I mean this thing was tiny. I crushed it with my finger and wiped it off her pillow. I turned to her, "All better?" She shook her head. "What if there's more? I gave her a one armed hug. "You wanna switch rooms tonight?" She looked up at me. "There might be some in your room."

I thought for a second. I know, Percy Jackson, thinking! Weird. "Well, how about you sleep with me, that way, if any spiders come, I can kill them." I know, not the bet plan but I'm new to this whole thinking thing. Her face turned bright red, "You'll sleep with me, just to protect me from spiders?" I blushed too but nodded anyway. She hugged me. "You're the best friend ever," she muttered into my chest. My heart started beating insanely fast and I remembered just how much I loved her

**If I was evil I would stop here.**

We walked over to my room. I lay down and moved over so there was room for her. She blushed and shook her head, "I'll just sleep in my bed" **[now that's sad. It took me 3 tries to spell bed.] **She turned around and headed for the door. "What about the spiders?" She hesitated, "I'll risk it." Now I was hurt. "You would rather sleep with the spiders than me?" I would never say it but I kinda wanted her to sleep with me. She took one last look at the day and walked back and lay down next to me.

I rolled over on my side so I was facing her. She looked up at me and smiled. I blushed and looked away. I heard her gasp. I looked back up at her and saw her pointing at the wall behind me. I flipped over and saw a spider the size of my hand crawling on my wall. Okay this one was a little scary. I stood up anyway, grabbed my shoe and smashed it. When I pulled my shoe of the wall there were spider guts all over the wall. I picked up my shirt and wiped the spider guts off my wall. I got back in my bed next to Annabeth, "Glad you stayed with me?" She nodded and hugged me. A blush crept on my face but I hugged her back. She didn't let go, instead she snuggled up into my chest and fell asleep in my arms.

I felt like jumping up and down, but that would probably wake her up, so I held it in. I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Annabeth." With that I fell asleep.

**Finally done copying. Yes! Review cuz copying is really hard. [harder than writing.]**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own ANYYTHING! I think I forgot that last chapter so, I don't own ANYTHING there either**

I woke up and opened my eyes. I saw a sleeping Annabeth in my arms. I beamed. I closed my eyes and attempted to stop time. It didn't work very well because after about 10 minutes, she started waking up. Boo. Annabeth tensed up. I felt her gaze I my [not] sleeping face. I peeked a little and saw her smirk. "Morning, Percy." I shut my eyes. "I know you're awake Seaweed Brain." I shook my head, "I'm asleep." She laughed. "Idiot," she muttered. "Hey!" I yelled. "I thought you were asleep." I fake snored. "S-s-spider!" I opened my eyes, let go of Annabeth, and flipped over.

There was no spider. I turned over and saw Annabeth laughing like a maniac. "You suck." She laughed, "Yeah, yeah, love you too." I blushed. She froze, "S-s-spider." I shook my head, "Not falling for it." She shook her head, "I'm not joking, Percy!" I turned over and saw an itty, bitty spider. I sighed and got out of bed.

I walked over and stepped on it. I walked over to Annabeth and held out my hand to help her up. She smiled and took my hand and got up. When she stood up, she wrapped her arms around me. I blushed and hugged her back. She pulled away. "There are a lot of spiders here." "There won't be if you keep hugging me," I thought. She blushed, "Really?" I blushed, "I said that out loud?" She laughed and nodded. I blushed harder, so naturally she laughed harder. She stopped and screamed. She pointed over my shoulder.

I turned around and almost screamed myself. Behind me was a huge spider the size of a pillow. All my instincts told me to run, but I wouldn't get a hug if I did that. Was it worth a hug? I turned to Annabeth. I picked her up and dropped her on the couch. I picked one of her huge Harry Potter books and ran into my room. I looked for the giant spider. It didn't take long. I dropped Annabeth's book on the spider. It shriveled up and died. Gross! I picked up the spider by the leg and tossed it out my window. I started walking out when I heard a voice scream. I laughed and walked back to the living room.

Annabeth was curled up in a ball on the couch. I sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "I got it." She looked at me, "You killed it?" I nodded. She smiled and turned to face me. She wrapped me in a hug. I squeezed back and she looked up at me.

She smiled, "Thanks." She leaned up and kissed me. Just a peck but I almost passed out anyway. She yelped and jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She buried her head in my chest. I turned my head around to a huge spider. I mean the size of a queen bed. I jumped off the coach and ran. The stupid spider started chasing us. I opened the door ran out and shut it thinking it would hold it for a minute or two. Of course, it didn't. It ran right though the wall and looked around.

When it saw us it was NOT happy. It charged. I ran to the stairs. I started running down them as fast as I could. It wasn't fast enough. The thing caught up almost immediately. Annabeth yelled "Put me down! I'll take it!" I was so shocked I almost forgot about the spider. Almost. I started running faster, "What?" She started to loosen her grip on me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her toward me, "I'm not leaving you alone with this thing! It will kill you!" She struggled, trying desperately to escape "You can't run fast enough with me! It'll kill us both!" I thought about that down the next flight. The giant spider was closing in on us. I had to make a choice now; both of us die or let Annabeth die alone. I then got my most brilliant idea. I jumped on the banister. We slid down until we reached the lobby.

We were dizzy but alive. I jumped off the banister and nearly fell down. We spun a lot on the way down. I tried to take a step forward and collapsed. Annabeth was on top. She looked down at me and laughed until she looked at my arm. I looked down at it and almost passed out for the 3rd time today. It looked disgusting, it was purple and swollen. I looked away and saw Annabeth getting off me and calling someone on her phone, "Hello? Yes, my friend needs an ambulance right now." She told them our address and said good-bye. As soon as she hung up she ran to my side. She knelt down next to me. She grabbed my hand on my non-dead arm. Even though I might be about to die, I felt butterflies in my stomach. She frowned, "You should have left me there."

I shook my head, "No way." I was so tired I almost passed out, but I wasn't going to. Not with Annabeth holding my hand, I wasn't. I was determined to be awake for that. The ambulance people ran in, and they picked me up. I lost my grip on Annabeth's hand and, without that incentive, I slipped into darkness.

**I was going to end it differently but, I changed my mind. I'll finish latter today.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm a girl so there for I am not Rick, I also know 0 about hospitals cuz I'm TOTALLY afraid of them. *shudders***

I woke up with Annabeth sleeping next to me in a hospital bed. I looked around. The clock by the bed said it was 1 in the morning. There was only one chair in the room. I wondered while she was sleeping next to me I there was a chair there, no that I was complaining. All my movement must have woken her up because she opened her eyes. She smirked when she woke up. "Are you going to stare at me every time you wake up?" I blushed and she laughed at me. "Only if you keep forcing me to sleep with you." She stopped laughing and glared a little. "Me? You were basically begging." I shook my head "Was not!"

"Was to."

"Okay, maybe I was but I wasn't even awake this time." She blushed. She started mumbling something. The medicine was doing something to my brain so before I could think I said, "Hey, I'm not complaining." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I wished I could die. She looked at me blushing, "WHAT?" Well I was already dead so lets go all out. "Well, I said 'Hey I'm no-.'" She cut me off. "I heard you but you don't mean that. Do you?" She said the last part with a twinge of hope. Did she like me too? Stop thinking crazy, me. I remembered Annabeth. I nodded and started leaning in.

She looked like she was in a state of complete and utter shock, so I kissed her for a second and pulled away, waiting for her to kill me. She stared at me, "You kissed me." I nodded. "Yes I did, and if you watch really closely, you'll see me do it again. I started leaning in but she beat me to it. As soon as I kissed her back the door opened and my mom came in. We pulled away blushing like mad. My mom shook her head, "You guys are in SO much trouble."

**THE END! Coping is so hard but FINALLY I'm done! YES!**


End file.
